


between your thighs

by writeitinred



Series: 100 Kink Challenge [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh no,” he says, holding out his arms to keep him away. “We just had sex this morning and you want to go again? I am not going to be late to school again just because you can’t control your dick.” </p><p>Tanaka has the decency to look chastised but Ennoshita isn’t fooled. Tanaka knows how horny he can be, had even warned him about it when they first started dating, but Ennoshita didn’t think it could be this bad. </p><p>“Then why don’t we do something that will take half the time?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	between your thighs

Ennoshita groans as he lets the warm spray from the shower soothe his sore muscles. He would stay in the shower forever and just let his body relax from the stresses of the week, but thanks to Tanaka he can’t have that luxury. He can still feel the warmth of his lover’s fingers as they pressed into his skin, dragging him from his peaceful dreams. He can still feel the kisses Tanka pressed along his throat, the pressure of teeth against his collarbone.

He knows he should tell Tanaka ‘no’ in the mornings, brush his hands away and slip out of bed so that those hands can’t get a hold of him again, but it’s hard. Especially when Tanaka’s hand wraps around his cock and slowly strokes him. It drives him crazy that he can’t say no to Tanaka when it comes to sex in the morning because they are always late to school, but when his boyfriend gets him so close to the edge all reason flies away.

He told Tanaka to go make breakfast while he’s in the shower so that he wouldn’t be tempted to leave the door open for him. He can’t be late to school again otherwise he’ll be in a world of trouble if his parents find out. It took them forever just to approve of Tanaka that any slip up caused by the man won’t sit well with them.

Ennoshita jumps when he feels hands slide around his back and wrap around his waist. He only calms down when he feels a familiar pair of lips as they kiss his neck.

“One day I’m really going to punch you, and no one will feel sympathetic for you.”

Tanaka chuckles but his hands don’t move, and for a minute Ennoshita thinks that maybe he’ll just want to take a shower. Shower sex is Tanaka’s favorite, but it’s not like it hasn’t grown on him either. He just can’t be late today.

“I thought I told you to make breakfast?” Ennoshita asks.

Tanaka hums into his neck and the vibrations set his nerves alight. His body is still sensitive from the morning’s activities and any little move is going to set them on fire.

“I was, but then I realized that I still smelled like sex and thought that taking a shower with you wouldn’t be so bad.”

Ennoshita can hear the mischievous tilt to those words and moves to disentangle himself from Tanaka’s arms.

“Oh no,” he says, holding out his arms to keep him away. “We just had sex this morning and you want to go again? I am not going to be late to school _again_ just because you can’t control your dick.”

Tanaka has the decency to look chastised but Ennoshita isn’t fooled. Tanaka knows how horny he can be, had even warned him about it when they first started dating, but Ennoshita didn’t think it could be this bad.

“Then why don’t we do something that will take half the time?”

Before Ennoshita can register Tanaka’s words he’s being turned and his chest is pushed into the shower wall. He tilts his head in time to see his boyfriend drop down to a crouch, his hands pulling Ennoshita’s cheeks apart.

He really needs to learn how to say no to this man.

Yet when Tanaka leans in to drag his tongue across his hole, all he can do is arch his back and let the pleasure take over. He moans and he’s glad that his parents are not here at the moment so he won’t have to contain any of the noises that fall from his mouth.

His eyes flutter as Tanaka’s lips press small and light kisses against his hole, tongue flicking out almost shyly here and there. His body begins to shake and he knows from experience his legs will try to give out.

The tip of Tanka’s tongue slides into him, ripping a loud cry from Ennoshita’s throat. Tanaka is never unsure in his movements, they are always confident and sure and it’s something that he’s grateful for.

Tanka withdraws his tongue and Ennoshita almost whimpers at the loss until he feels Tanaka grab at his hips. He can feel his eyes go wide and a protest forms in his mouth. If he already feels sore from last night and this morning, there is absolutely _no_ _way_ he can go another round.

“Relax, babe,” Tanaka answers as if he reads Ennoshita’s thoughts. “I wouldn’t do that to you, but there has been something I’ve been wanting to try and it’ll get us both off in no time. I just had to get you hard first.”

Tanaka pushes forward and Ennoshita tenses, waiting for the burning drag of his boyfriend cock pushing into him. But all he can feel is the slide of Tanaka’s cock between his thighs. He lets out a squeak of surprise at the feel of it.

“Make sure you squeeze your thighs together,” Tanaka breathes into his ears, waiting until Ennoshita does as he’s told before moving his hips.

It feels… weird to have their cocks sliding together like this but Ennoshita isn’t going to complain. He moans loudly as Tanaka’s cock rubs the underside of his, sending bolts of pleasure up his spine.

He rocks back against Tanaka with each thrust, wanting to feel more than just the friction the thrusts are creating. He’s heard of this position before but he never thought it could feel so good. It gives the same amount of pleasure as if Tanaka is in him, but it also leaves him wanting more.

He squeezes his thighs together even more, body jerking at the sound of his boyfriend growling his appreciation. He feels Tanaka bend over a little more, and then he feels those teeth sink into his shoulder.

“Ryu,” Ennoshita groans, lifting one hand to slide it down between his thighs and wrap it around both of their cocks.

“Fuck,” Tanaka hisses, the grip on Ennoshita’s hips tightening with the action. “This is going to be over soon if you keep doing that.”

“That’s the point,” Ennoshita pants, moving his hand in time with Tanaka’s thrusts. He keeps his hand there even when his thrusts start to pick up pace, more erratic as they both try to find release.

He can feel it starting to rise, can feel the pin-pricking sensation in his veins he always feels before he comes. He knows that Tanaka is close too by the way his thrusts are coming short and quick.

“I’m cumming-oh _fuck-_ I’m cumming.”

Ennoshita doesn’t know who said it first but it doesn’t matter. When Tanaka gives one last thrust that shoves his face into the wall it leaves Ennoshita seeing stars. They are both coming hard, and Ennoshita thinks that this is the first time that they have come together. The thought makes him blush because this is definitely not something to be thinking while Tanaka’s dick is in between his thighs.

“What’s so funny?” Tanaka growls, but it sounds weird when he’s breathing heavily and it makes Ennoshita laugh harder. He straightens himself up and moves around so he’s facing Tanaka, bringing his hands up to cup his boyfriend neck.

“Nothing,” he laughs. “Nothing at all. I just love you so much.”

“Well, then,” Tanaka replies, leaning in to steal a kiss. “I love you too. We probably should get out of the shower soon though. Otherwise, we’ll miss breakfast and school.”

Ennoshita hums. “I think we can spare a few more minutes alone.” He smiles as Tanaka’s hands place themselves on his hips once more, his body singing from the motion.

“A minute or two late is nothing bad at all.”

Ennoshita can’t really argue with that.


End file.
